1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a generating system for producing electrical power, and more particularly to an electrical power generating system which utilizes as a source of energy the energy expended by motor vehicles or pedestrians moving along a roadway and further stores the potential energy.
2. Discussion of the Background
Methods and apparatuses have been proposed producing useful work for generating electrical current. Generally, conventional forms of energy; e.g., wind, water, solar, nuclear, or steam power produced by burning conventional fuels such as coal, oil and gas have been used to turn the generators for producing electrical power or other work producing machines.
Further a great deal of energy is expended by and thus available from traffic, such as traffic from pedestrians or rolling vehicles. Generally, this energy is not recouped and put to useful purposes because to date, there are no viable devices for efficiently capturing the energy produce by pedestrian. Pedestrian traffic on city streets or in the entrances and exits of buildings is considerable, and in view of the growing need of energy, tapping that energy so as to recoup some portion of it is one way to save or redirect available energy.
Therefore there is a need to provide generating system that efficiently utilizes as a source of energy the energy expended by and thus available from traffic, such as traffic from pedestrians or rolling vehicles.